Strange Man
by maf87
Summary: This takes place after the movie Thor. Amy lives in a small town where nothing ever happens. Until one day something falls out of the sky. Maybe a UFO? Aliens? Or a strange handsome man. Amy doesn't know it yet but shes about to start the time of her life. Not 100% sure where this story is going but come along for the ride!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

It had been one of those days again. Amy looked in the mirror making a face at the reflection staring back at her. Her hair just didn't want to cooperate today. She loved her long wavy brown curls but sometimes it was just too frizzy for her liking. She took a long sigh and grabbed a hair tie, looks like it was going to be a day to wear it in a messy bun.

"This will have to do" she said.

She walked out of the bathroom and looked at the time. "Crap!" she was going to be late to work if she didn't get going. Amy was never a girl to be on time wherever she went. She put her shoes on and grabbed her purse and rushed out the door.

Amy lived alone in a small house in a small town. It was the type of town where everyone knew everyone. She liked it but she one day wished for more, one day she was going to get out of this little town. But for now this was going to have to do. Amy had a car but lived so close to her job at the little convenience store in town that most of the time she just walked. As she walked down the street she went into her bag to take out her iPod to put some music on. Before she could even put the headphones in she noticed something. She looked up to the sky and noticed some sort of flying object. Whatever it was it was flying out of the sky! Before she knew it the object came flying down and landing somewhere behind the town. Could it have been a UFO Amy wondered? Amy looked around and noticed there wasn't anyone else around.

"I wonder if anyone else just saw that" She said out loud.

She had to know what it was, what if it was a UFO! Amy threw her iPod back into her bag and ran in the direction of the flying object. Nothing ever happened in this small town she wasn't about to just not go and look and see what it was. Amy ran up through the woods that were behind the town and luckily the were tons of hiking trails. As she reached the edge of the woods there was a massive clearing. Amy stopped and looked around, looking for the UFO. Off to the left she noticed something moving in the tall grass. She walked over in the direction of the thing. It was hard to see what it was, the grass was so tall and it seemed to be so far away. The closer she got the more nervous she got, what if this thing wasn't friendly? What if it really _was_ an alien? She finally was able to see it and gasped, it was a man! Or it looked like a man. What if it was an alien that looked like a man? For a slit second she thought of running away but before she could even move the man looked up at her. He was wearing leather clothes with metal on them, he had slicked back jet black hair and…his eyes…they were beautiful green eyes, he was so handsome.

"Oh my god are you okay?!" Amy rushed over to the man trying to get up off the ground.

"I am fine, thank you" She put out her hand to help the stranger get up

"Let me help you"

As he finally stood up she realized how tall he was, he towered over her he had to be over 6 foot tall. She finally came to her senses, this man or alien just fell out of the sky! Who or what is this person!? She began to get nervous.

"Um who are you" she said with a nervous tone.

"Are you an alien?" she started to back away from him slightly. He looked at her with his beautiful eyes and made a chuckle sound as if her question was absolutely ridiculous.

"I am not an 'alien' my name is Loki, of Asgard."

What a strange name Amy thought "Ok…Loki of Asgard, I just have one more question for you…How the HELL did you fly out of the sky!?"

He grinned at her again "Well mortal I think that's something you wouldn't understand, maybe another time"

As he went to walk away from Amy he started to fall. Amy ran to his side. She didn't know what to do, maybe she should just leave him here, and she didn't know who this strange man was. But then part of her felt as though she had to help him, he needed her help.

"Well whatever happened I think you're just exhausted, I'll take you back to my house where you can rest"

She couldn't believe she just offered a stranger to come back to her house. But for some reason she felt as though she could trust him. Although he was weak if he wanted to kill her he probably would have by now. She once again helped him up onto his feet and put her arm around his waist and had him put his around her shoulder for balance. She could tell he didn't want her help but he didn't really have a choice. She could fell his muscles though his strange outfit, she could feel her face getting red. "My house is just though the woods it shouldn't take long."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Finally reaching her house she rummaged into her bag to find her keys. Part of her still couldn't believe this man just fell from the sky and that she brought him home. Nothing ever happened in this town though so at the same time it was kind of exciting. She put the key into the lock and walked into her house

"It's small I hope it will be ok" she said as she looked up at him .Amy walked him over to her couch and set him down. "Let me go grab you something to drink I'll be right back" she walked into the kitchen and grabbed a cup of water for her new guest. As she was filling the cup her cell phone rang, it was work.

"Shit!" she completely forgot about work. She picked up the phone, "Hi!...Yes I know…I'm sorry I had an emergency and…ok…I see…." She hung up the phone. Her boss had fired her. She was never one to be on time anyway and apparently he had enough. She hit her fist on the counter.

"Are you ok?" Loki asked her from the living room.

"I'm fine. I'll be right there" She grabbed the cup of water and walked into the living room and handed her new friend the drink.

"My boss just fired me from my job" she sat down on the chair next to the couch. "I was late once again to work today and I guess he had enough. I didn't like working there much anyway." She took a deep breath in trying to make herself feel better about what had just happened.

"I'm sorry, I feel like it was my fault…" She stopped him mid-sentence "No it was my own fault. I had to rescue you anyway!" She laughed. Loki's face frowned; "I didn't need rescuing thank you very much, I was more than capable of taking care of myself" Amy looked at Loki and stood up, "Fine." She stormed off into the kitchen. How rude of this guy. She was kidding but she _did_ rescue him. He needed her help. But he sounded too proud. Typical guy I guess.

Loki sat on the couch with his water in his hand. This girl was nice enough to take him back to his house and he snapped at her. But he would have been fine. He didn't need her or anyone's help. As he took a sip of water he did feel a little bad. The girl was just trying to help him. After a moment he stood up and walked into the kitchen.

"I didn't mean it to sound that way. I wanted to thank you for helping me" He didn't notice until now but she was quite beautiful. "Also I don't think I got your name" She laughed "My name is Amy" Loki gave a slight smile, "well it's nice to meet you Amy." They walked back into the living room and sat down on the couch. He was still really tired and a little sore, he did fall out of the sky. "So maybe you can answer some questions for me now." She was slightly nervous. For one he was so handsome and second she knew nothing about him. And he was in her house. "Who are you?" Loki grinned "I told you I'm Loki, of Asgard" Amy smiled "Well I don't know what means, and where is Asgard?" Loki felt like he shouldn't tell her, she wouldn't understand. Mortals were so closed minded if they couldn't see it then they couldn't believe it. But she did help him so he figured he would give it a shot. "There are other places in the universe besides Earth. Different realms. The one I am from is Asgard." She looked at him with a confused face. He knew he shouldn't have tried. He knew she wouldn't believe him or understand.

"I see. But why did you come here" he started to fidget

"I had a fight with my father and my um brother. I had to leave." He didn't want to getting into being adopted and being a frost giant.

She looked at him with a confused face

"This is all really hard to understand and to believe" Amy always believed there were other places besides Earth but It _was_ a lot to take in.

"So you left because you had a fight with your family? It must have been pretty bad if you had to leave." She wondered what it was about but felt she should ask him.

"Yes. They don't understand me anyway. My father always favored my brother Thor over me, and as for Thor he is just so… arrogant. Everyone of Asgard as always loved Thor more than me. "

"Thor? As in the God of thunder?"

"I see you have heard of him. Of course you have heard of him" Loki said in an annoyed tone.

Everyone always knew Thor "The God of thunder" He always had to be stuck in Thor's shadow ever since they were kids. Odin always favored Thor over Loki, as well as their friends. Their friends always thought Loki was strange and never interested in anything. While Thor and their friends would work on their combat skills Loki was always studying. He would read for hours and hours learning different types of magic. That's where Loki shined but no one ever understood it. The only one who ever had some compassion for Loki was his mother. She also could perform tricks and magic and they both had that in common with each other. She was the only person who tried to make Loki feel as though he was just as important as Thor. He felt bad for leaving his mother and knew the pain that she must be feeling thinking that he died, but had to leave. This was something that Loki had to do for himself.

"Well I don't know much about him, I know that he has a hammer"

Oh yes, the hammer. Loki put his hand to his chest. It was still in a little pain from where Thor decided to put his hammer on him while he destroyed the bifrost.

"Anyway yes, Thor is my brother. Well he's not even really my brother…he…"

Amy could tell Loki didn't want to talk about it. It sounded like he had been through a lot in the past few hours so she let it go. Maybe another time he would want to talk about it.

"Well sir I can see that you have had an exciting day so how about I leave you for now to rest. Let me go grab some blankets and pillows, I hope the couch will be ok for you tonight"

"What would this couch be you speak of?"

Amy chuckled, "That thing you are sitting on right"

Loki looked down, "This is will be just fine"

Amy came back with the blankets and the pillows; she also had some men's shorts and t-shirt she thought Loki would rather wear.

"I had these too, I thought you might want to change into something a little more comfortable" Amy said a she handed Loki the clothes.

Loki made a face at the items she just gave to him. This was not something a prince would wear. He handed the articles back to Amy.

"Thank you miss but I have my own means of changing"

Loki then waved his hand and his clothes changed from armor into more comfortable clothes.

"Oh my God! How did you just do that!?" Amy was amazed.

Loki smirked. "I know a few things"

Loki liked how impressed she was with the small trick he just did. Back in Asgard no one thought anything of magic or the things that Loki could do. He liked that someone was so excited by something he could do.

"What else can you do? Can you show me something else? That was absolutely amazing."

Loki picked up his water glass and waved his hand over it. With a quick move of his fingers the once empty glass was once again full of water.

"I can't believe this! You're so amazing" She smiled at Loki.

Loki smiled back at her. He had never been called amazing before. It felt good.

"Well I've had a very long day miss, if you don't mind I think I am going to get some sleep"

"Oh yes of course, I'm sorry. Maybe you can show me more tomorrow?" She was fascinated by him.

Loki smiled, "Goodnight Amy, and thank you"

She laid in her bed thinking about everything that had just happened today. Who would have thought that today wasn't going to be just an ordinary day? That she would meet someone so amazing. Although she didn't know everything about him she wanted to learn it all. She wanted to know everything there was about him. She picked up her phone and opened Google. She typed the name Loki into the search engine. She was curious if there as anything there, she figured there would be stuff about Thor but what about Thor's brother. She clicked on a website. "The God of mischief" Amy said out loud. The son of Odin and the brother of Thor, the God of thunder. The website also said that he was a shape shifter, meaning he could change his form into other things. Amy continued to read wondering how much of this was real. Part of her wanted to go wake up Loki and ask him all these questions she had burning in her head. How someone this amazing could be forgotten in the shadow of Thor. Amy turned her phone off and rolled over to try and get some sleep. Although she was excited about everything she had just discovered she needed some rest. She would talk to her new friend tomorrow.


End file.
